Together
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: Another RIo Music fanfic, I hope you like, it's about Rio and Rika and  how they over came  their broken hearts together.


**Author's Note: Another Rio fic! I'm on a role! WOW! I hope you like, the song is "Even Angels Fall" the "she" is a "he" in the fan fiction, so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rika or Rio or anyone.**

It's been a year since Emiko and Kosuke have been going out and it's been going great. Rio has moved so she can forget about Kosuke.

Her new neighbor is Rika now.

Rika, though older enough to be her mother, has been her best friend since she was little; they found company in each other.

Rika had noticed how broken Rio was and didn't know what to do.

'Rio, please don't do this to yourself, you be free one day, just wait._' _Rika thought to herself as she stared at Rio from the backyard as Rio looked up at the sky.

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are. _

"It's time for dinner Rio!" Rika yelled, trying to sound happy and cheery.

"…ok Rika…" Rio said quietly as she climber down the ladder.

Rika's husband traveled a lot so they didn't see each other much and her daughter was traveling abroad, so Rika and Rio spent a lot of time together.

1-week later

"RIO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rika yelled as she saw Rio cutting her wrists, then collapsing from the lose of blood.

"I can't do this anymore Rika, it hurts too much, I keep seeing him everywhere" Rio said as tears streamed down her face.

"Please Rio, don't go, you're the only one I still have!" Rika said as she grabbed the phone and called an ambulance. They came in 10 minutes and carried her away.

'Rio, please don't go, I need you here' Rika said as tears streamed down her face.

-At the hospital-

Rio was in ICU since she had slashed herself pretty badly.

Rika was waiting in the waiting room, crying and hoping with all her heart Rio would make it.

'Dear God, please, Rio's just a child, she need to live and be happy.' Rika prayed as she grasped the necklace Rio had given her when Dark left.

-30 years ago-

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.

"Mr. Dark, why did you have to go, I loved you" Rika said as she stood at the cliff of her house, ready to jump.

Dark had disappeared a few years before, but not before confessing to her he loved her and would never forget her.

Rika cried more and she was about to step off the cliff-

"WAIT!! DON'T!" a voice screamed, Rika turned around to see a 3 year old Rio came running and pulled Rika away from the cliff.

"Let me go Rio! I can't handle this life anymore!" Rika said as she tried to shake Rio off.

"P-please don't W-wika, don't w-weave me…" Rio sniffled as she clutched onto Rika's leg.

"Don't kill yourself because of him, live life and be happy, for me" Rio said as she took out a silver necklace with an angel with broken wings on it.

"…Rio…" Rika scooped up the crying infant as she gave her a small kiss in the head.

'For you Rio, I'll stay alive, I won't leave you.

-present time-

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes

'I promised not to leave you Rio, now please don't leave me' Rika said as she was done crying.

"Mrs. Harada, you can come in now, Rio's in stable condition." Rika jumped from her seat and ran in the room; she was the only one in the room besides Rio.

Rio was hooked up to a lot of machine and just staring at the ceiling.

"…Rio?" Rika said timidly, Rio slowly her head to her.

"…" Rio didn't say anything as Rika sat down, then out of nowhere, she broke out in tears, startling Rika.

"I so stupid Rika, I tried to run away from my troubles by trying to kill myself, I'm such a coward…" Rio cried as Rika slowly shook her head.

"No your not, remember I tried the same thing, hey do you remember that song I wrote when Dark left."

"Oh Ya" Rio said, Rika started singing

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

"Never forget Rio, I'll always be here for you, one day we'll live, laugh leave this world together!" Rika said with a big smile other face.

"…Thanks Rika" Rio said with a small smile

'_Yes, we'll go though this together, I promise' _

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it!**


End file.
